His Silent Mouth
by OoOMusicloverOoO
Summary: Mysterious story that will envolope you into a world of tragedy, romance, love, heartbreaks and confusion. Read this and follow Edward and Bella through all of this and more!


**His Silent mouth**

**AN-** this is my first fanfiction story so be nice and comment.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of these characters just the story line.

Chapter 1

Bella POV

I can't describe how beautiful it was, just seeing it hanging there. I felt such pride; that only God seemed worthy enough to touch it. The silky, shimery fabric seduced me to wear it, I couldn't resist; after all red is my favourite colour. Anyway who could resist it? The silky material against my skin…

"Bella…"

The deep blood-like colour…

"Bella!…"

The way it hugs my curves, oh how I cant wait for…

"Bella, for the last time, go to your next lesson, the bell went 5 minutes ago!"

Sighing, I realised that I had as usual, gone into a day dream about prom, and the question of who I was going to go with…

"Bella! Hurry up or you'll be late!"

Groaning, I packed my books away and moved to my next lesson. Sometimes I just wished everyone would leave me alone. Walking into the deserted hallway I realised just how late I was. I ran frantically down the hallway, but to my surprise I didn't see the black shadow-like figure heading in my direction, until the back of my head came into contact with the cool, icy, concrete floor.

My folders scattered around me like a puddle, my head began throbbing. Suddenly a heavy weight crashed down on my body , I thought the pain couldn't have gotten any worse, That was until I saw the position my ankle was in. Pain flooded my body, but none of that mattered as I caught a whiff of his distinctive cologne. One moment he was there on top of me, the next he was gone. Nothing was said, all I saw was a glimpse of his unforgettable forest green eyes.

His cologne was like an anaesthetic, now that it was gone, sparks of pain started to explode in my ankle. I looked around expecting to see my folders scattered everywhere. However instead they were in a neat pile next to me. Oblivious to my surroundings, I still couldn't stop thinking about it. Who was he?

Later that day, I slumped down in my chair expecting anything but an enjoyable geography lesson, until he walked through the door and sat in front of me. Mr Peterson walked into the classroom and started another of his everlasting lectures about horrific, freak weather storms. I couldn't help but notice the green eyed angel in front of me start to fidget and become distressed. I wonder what's troubling him? I sat there and watched him helplessly, as he packed his equipment away and left the classroom…

Edward POV

_Autumn 1992, a little boy was standing at a window of his grandparents' house, waiting for the arrival of his parents. Wind and rain battered and bashed against the window trying to destroy everything in its way, every now and then a crack of thunder could be heard in the distance. He heard his grandmother tune-in the radio, all the noise outside the window silenced. A deep male voice numbed the silence, announcing that two adults had been killed in an accident caused by a fallen tree. Flashing blue lights raced up the street, stopping outside his grandparents' house. Neighbours looked out of their windows to see what all the commotion was about. Their confusion was solved, as a doorbell rang and the sound of weeping was heard. The sound filtered down the hallway, to the ears of one seven year old boy, still waiting for his parents to return._

I woke up with a start, it was the same nightmare again. I was covered in sweat, surprised to taste the salt of tears on my cheeks. I looked outside the window, the very same window that had haunted me for years. Still that was 10 years ago, I'm 17 now.

I put my arms above my head and stretched out my body, I felt my muscles relax. I looked around my room and realised just how little it had changed: dull blue wallpaper and a stained white carpet. A crack of thunder caught my attention, once again I looked outside my window. Rain was sheeting down like it never wanted to stop. From that moment, I knew, I knew that my first day at a new high school; Forks high school, would be one of the worst school days of the year.

I heard my grandmother dawdle up the stairs. Looking at the clock I saw I was already late. Slowly I dragged myself out of bed, and began the long process of getting ready for school.

I was late, extremely late. I sprinted down the dark hallway, briefly looking at the doors for the right room. A small figure was running in my direction, without time to dodge her, I ended up colliding into her. She lost her footing falling backwards and hitting her head pretty hard, landing in a painful position. I toppled onto her, but I shifted my weight so that I didn't squash her. Her folders littered around us messily. I looked down at her, not expecting to see her looking straight back at me with beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Our eyes connected briefly, however I broke the connection, not wanting her to see my face. Her perfume smelled delicate and sweet, probably exactly the way she was.

Swiftly I stood up, she seemed in a trance. I neatly piled her folders next to her and left in a hurry for my lesson. It would have been polite to ask if she was ok but after those brown, beautiful eyes I felt awkward and silent.

4th lesson soon came around, I hated geography it was a useless and boring subject. I just hoped that it would be a simpler lesson then the rest. People stared at me as I walked by, I was different from them, but what did that matter. Already, I could hear rumours whispered about me, some saying I was a monster underneath my hoodie, others saying I was adopted, but the one that was bothering me the most, was that I have anger management problems, perhaps because it's true.

I walked into geography, and there was the chocolate eyed girl I sat in front of her as there were no other seats. A teacher with, large glasses, grey hair and a bad sense of fashion walked through the door. I guessed that was Mr Peterson. He began rambling on about freak weather storms. _Great_. Just the memory of that life changing event in 1992, brought an ache to my chest. Once again I felt the salty water that fell down my cheek, what was wrong with me today? No longer wanting to listen, I packed my equipment away and walked hurriedly out the door. I saw puzzled expressions looking in my direction. I couldn't care less what they thought about me now…


End file.
